BASE (TO BE DELETED)
THIS IS A BASE TEMPLATE, TO MAKE SURE EACH CHARACTER'S PAGE IS CREATED THE SAME FORMAT AND EVERYTHING IS KEPT NEAT. PLEASE COPY AND PASTE THIS FORMAT TO EACH PAGE. DELETE ONCE ALL CHARACTERS ARE SET. IF A CHARACTER DOES NOT APPLY TO ONE OF THE BELOW ITEMS, PLEASE REMOVE AND PROMPTLY FINISH THEIR FILE. THANK YOU! "Character's mostknown quote" Cat '''was/is a.... (detailed cat description. copy paste from sign ups, etc.) '''Cat smells like .... (scent) Catkit / Former Rogue name '''was born too... (write the significance of your cat here. why did you make the cat? what's the point of this cat? were they made for a certain reason? put it here!) Cause of Death Killed by .... (this spot is optional. If they died put how here.) History REAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLY detailed history. start from when they first made their appearance. if you can't remember, just try and retrace your steps. it doesn't have to be 100% accurate with each scene completely detailed. start with ''Marigoldstar's Reign / Tansystar's Reign / Hiddenstar's Reign '' to show exactly when they came in. no dates, please! it'll make it sloppy. Friendships / Relationships Crush: cat's crush? just put their name. don't explain, we don't care. Friendships: list, friends, like, this. don't do a straight line down to fill ur character's sheet up. trust me, i'll change it. it makes everything look increadibly unprofessional and very hard to navigate. Enemies: list, enemies, like, this. don't do a straight line down to fill ur character's sheet up. trust me, i'll change it. it makes everything look incredibly unprofessional and very hard to navigate. Skills / Faults * maybe theyre a fast learner? good at reparing dens? fighting? you decide what to put here i guess. Detailed Family Tree '''Cat's full family tree. Mother: Adoptive Mother: Father: Adoptive Father: Brothers: Sisters: Mate: Kits: Adoptive Kits: Aunts: Uncles: Nieces: Nephews: Cousins: Grandmother: Grandfather: Backstory 'Cat's '''backstory. put down the cat's backstory, the one you made up for them. if clan born, you can just write that. if something happened off-screen, it can be listed here. like the cat's kithood if the were introduced as an apprentice. Theme Song / Voice Theme Song: (put song name and artist here. underneath put down the link to the song. very convenient!) Voice: (voice actor you like?) Trivia * list here cool facts about characters. for example, maybe you had some ideas for them that got scrapped, maybe they were supposed to be named something different. anything you find interesting here. Victims * List killed cats and cause of death, the killing blow. Quotes ''"Bink bink bonk" -Cat to cat during this scene here. (only do important quotes. if i find something like "lets go hunting" im deleting it instantly.) Character Pixels im still trying to figure out how this works. if we end up going with drawn designs, they'll be put here. this part will be deleted once i get frusturated enough with it lmao.